Lelei La Lalena/Gallery
Anime= Lelei la Lelena full body.jpg|Lelei's anime appaerance. Lieutenant Itami Watches as Lelei Drives.png|Lieutenant Itami watches as Lelei drives the Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck Shin in episode 18. Lelei La Lalena informs Yōji Itami they are married.png|In Episode 19 Lelei La Lalena informs Yōji Itami they are married by the Ceremony of Three Nights. 16ad6afc6024.gif|Lelei conjures an explosive spell at the Flame Dragon .png|Lelei's academic outfit Fe9eb799929e31c8886a6a63a1a4cd4c.png|Lelei in her modern clothes during her shopping trip in Japan. I don't think Lelei La Lenia is a morning person.png|I don't think Lelei La Lalenia is a morning person Lelei and Aurea on snake hair sheading Anime episode 7.png|Lelei and Aurea on snake hair sheading Anime episode 7. Leled.jpg|Lelei with her laptop bought from Japan. Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to put the Russian Agent to sleep in Anime 10.png|Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to put the Russian Agent to sleep in Anime 10. Note in Manga Chapter 23 Kuribayashi asks Lelei to do it. Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song. Yanagida and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Yanagida and the grils from the second season endcredit song Anime episodes 13-23 The girls from the second season Anime end song.png|The girls from the second season Anime end song. c9f63244.gif|Lelei makes a water bubble floats but eventually drops it. mqdefault.jpg|Lelei shows her sadism during her fight with the Flame Dragon in the anime. Lelei with Mask at morning.png|Lelei wearing Hazmat Suit at the Arnus Refugee Camp in Episode 04 of the Anime Lelei removes mask.png|Lelei in Hazmat Suit without mask. |-|Manga & Novel= Chapter 58 page 2.png|Lelei's body taken over by the goddess Hardy, note Hardy's longhair cut and given to Lelei for one magic transformation. Note prestess not chosen by the goddess. Lelei on Driving Manga.png|Lelei driving and asked if she enjoys driving Manga Chapter 52 Imgrc0064246910.jpg|The new Gate connects back to Japan constructed by Lelei and Itami's gang as well as the stranded JSDF members in the Special Region Light Novel cover Volume 3.png|Light Novel 3 cover showing Itami teaching Lelei to drive. Lei.png|Lelei's annoying face Lon.png|Lelei learns how to ride a bicycle easily by making its floats Lekeu and Itami in the short novels.png|Lelei driving in Short Novel illustration. Lelei and Arpeggio Face off in Duel from Light Novels.png|Lelei and Arpeggio face off for a duel from short novel vol 5 chap 3. Itami and girls at formal party in Italica note formal attire.png|Itami and girls or Resource Investigation Team 101 at formal party in Italica note formal attire and escorts for Lelei and Yao manga chapter 49 page 25. Lelei on the Medusa while examining Aurea Manga chapter 14 page 24.png|Lelei on the Medusa while examining Aurea Manga chapter 14 page 24. caca.png|Lelei with Hardy's hair. Kuribayashi asks Lelei to put the Russian Agent to sleep Manga Chapter 23 page 15.png|Kuribayashi asks Lelei to put the Russian Agent to sleep Manga Chapter 23 page 15. Note in Anime episode 10 Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to do it. Itami and the girls scare Grey Co Aldo Manga chapter 67 page 11.png|Itami and the girls scare Grey Co Aldo Manga chapter 67 page 11. Cato El Altestan tells young Lelei La Lalena a cautionary tale of introducing new knoledge Manga chapter 67 page 24.png|Cato El Altestan tells young Lelei La Lalena a cautionary tale of introducing new knowledge Manga chapter 67 page 24. The girls prepare for battle lite novel Volume 7 Chapter 4.png|Lelei selects funnels for battle as the girls prepare for battle lite novel Volume 7 Chapter 4. Lelei anounced at the examination for Sage.png|Lelei anounced at the examination for Sage Manga chapter 68 page 34. Note images of Elange at right and Ral at the left. Itami visits his mother Mamga chapter 46 page 48.png|Itami visits his mother with the girls Manga chapter 46 page48. Note: Lelei calls her mother in law that procedes her telling Itami of their custom of three nites marage. Shandy Gaff Marea attempts to stab Lelei La Lalena chapter 69 page 10.png|Shandy Gaff Marea attempts to stab Lelei La Lalena chapter 69 page 10. 101284.jpg|Itami fights off the Arachnid with a double-barreled shotgun. Lelei La Lalena suggests Arpeggio El Lelena be nice to Flat El Coda chapter 69 page 30.png|Lelei La Lalena suggests Arpeggio El Lelena be nice to Flat El Coda chapter 69 page 30. 6AjJYOt.png|Lelei suffers from injuries during her first failed attempt to rebuild the Gate back to Japan. UfGXYZy.png|Lelei and Rory try their best to rebuild the Gate in the second attempt to connect back to Japan. JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem.png|JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem Manga chapter 72 page 7. 005.jpg Itami's girls as sex kittens.png|Rory, Tuka, and Lelei dressed as sex kittens in chapter 2 of GATE-4-Koma comic. Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice.png|Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice, coriander. They use their magic to create it, but create a giant salamander Chapter 4 page 7 Gate 4 Koma Magician's Preferences in Marutto Gate Journey Chapter.png|'Magician's Prefrences' in Marutto Gate Journey Chapter page 1 Lelei tells Itami all the things she wants to drive. TyGgIOw.jpg|Lelei shows her sadism during her fight with the Flame Dragon in the manga. Chapter 82 p 36 Itami's girls upset when he talks to Mizari.png|Itami's girls jealous when he talks to Mizari. Lelei La Lalena.jpg 00182~01.jpg Category:Galleries